Maximum Bending
by Zakary kadusumori dellarobia
Summary: Just my starting prologue. Enjoy while I type away, so-oping with my friend, being portrayed as Max Meztli.


Max Bending

Prologue

Welcome to New Earth. We still call it Earth, but we've had some interesting developments. Here, we are at peace. All four nations; the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, The Fire Nation, and the restored Air Nomads. The Air Nomads have developed a new feature, Wings. They no longer need gliders for they can fly with their wings. After our Avatar, Korra, died, A new Avatar obviously took her place, and even another had come and past. Now, taking place with the Fire Nation's Avatar Ivory Rose Dellarobia, she is giving birth to twins, Zakary Kadusumori, and Kristian Zekeshiram. It is a tragic thought to know that the Ivory was in the Fire Nation Capital when she died giving birth to the twins. Although, fate has a twisted way of having fun.  
The twins, unknowing of their fate, were born as Avatars. Zakary during his growth had ease learning elements, although he could only learn Air and Earth. Where as Kristian was a prodigy in Fire and Water. The twins, sharing a half of the soul of the Avatar, were not able to learn the other two elements that the other possessed. Therefore, turning them against each other.  
Zakary grew up with his friends, Max Meztli, and Coal Meztli. Both of the sisters are good at bending, but don't take it seriously. Coal, the older sister, can bend Fire, and Max (younger sister) can bend Water. Between the three of them, they have all 4 bending elements.  
Kristian, being unable to make friends, decided to revolt. He used his powers to make the people revolt. The nations started turning until Zakary stood up and took charge, showing that he also was an Avatar. The Nations fell into Chaos. The world split into 8 nations, The Rebels, and The Benders. The Rebels fell under the leadership of Kristian, and The Benders fell into a mold with Zakary. Now, Zakary is traveling the world on his Volcanic Dragon, Pyra, in order to restore order to the Rebel Nations in the major strong holds of Ba-Sing-Se, Island of Iroh, the Southern Water Tribe, and the Western Air temple. It is unknown where Kristian resides, but it is made clear, one of the twins must be eliminated in order to restore balance, and have one, true Avatar.

Chapter 1: Welcome the Avatars!  
-playview- Zakary  
"Zakary, you are an idiot." Coal said, dissapointment filling her tone.  
"I am no such thing. I am an Avatar with a sense of humor." I said, standing aside to reveal an earth statue of me, standing tall. The Fire Sages also looked dissapointed. I don't care, It's funny.  
"Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia, you are heading out, therefore leaving us to lead the protection of The Nations. Please, be safe, and know that us, your protectors, are going to ensure safety." The sages said in unison. I looked at my dragon, Pyra. She is a beautiful red and brown dragon, cracked at her edges, making her a volcanic dragon. She is 47ft long, and can fly at speeds that some dragons can only dream of. She is a very slim dragon, her wings are almost thicker than she is. She is just big enough to carry me, Coal and Max with ease, but she can be slip through some tight spaces for a dragon.  
"Don't make me blush guys." I bowed. They respected me, and returned a bow. I climbed on to Pyra and grabbed the reins. Coal and Max were sitting, waiting for me. I gave one last wave to the Sages, and the rest of the staff at the Fire Nation Capital. "Yihaw!" I shouted, and Pyra took off. We are off to Whale Tail Island to get some well needed training from some very powerful Water Benders. Max needs the training, and I need to learn waterbending styles, it never hurts to have me practice, and maybe unlock some ancient blah blah blah. All I am doing is spending a week there so she can learn, while me and Coal practice with our bending. It's a weeks worth of flight to get there, so after two weeks, we will actually start doing what we're supposed to be doing. Flying away, I saw just how huge the Capital actually is from above. I have seen it before, but it looks so much more grand when you aren't going to see it for a while. I don't even know how long I'll be gone, but all there is ahead is a small amount of land, and then see, as far as you can sea. Er, I think I said that wrong. Ah, gotta love jokes like that, eh?  
"So, where are we going to stop for sleep?" Max asked, ruining my thoughts. I thought about this, I know Pyra can fly for three days before she gets too tired to fly, I don't know where exactly we'll be by then.  
"Somewhere that is a surprise." I said with a smile, climbing to the saddle where Max and Coal were sitting. We can sleep in the saddle, attached by some straps to keep us from falling into the ocean while we sleep.  
"So, you have no idea. Great." Coal said, killing any happy thoughts we could've had. She is a downer when it comes to flying. She hates not being on the ground at all really. Max, on the other hand, loves flying. She wishes she was born an airbender so she could have wings. Oh, that reminds me, as the Avatar, we do counts as airbenders from birth, meaning that an Avatar will also be born with wings. Like me! MUHAHAHA, anyway. If it wasn't for my friends, I could and would fly to all the places we are going to go without Pyra, but I need the other two elements at my side. After Whale Tail Island, we should head to the Southern Water Tribe, in order to turn them back to believing in the old order. I pulled out a map, searching for the closest island pit-stop. I saw no island on the map. Maybe there is some place, but knowing my luck, probably not.  
Crusing through the air, we all got bored, so I decided to make some clouds with Max, bending the air and water to make obscure shapes and symbols. We made an arrow, a scroll, and even a skull, because why not, right? After minutes, we got bored of that, and now I am ready to sleep, even though it's probably only been an hour of flight. I decided that it would be more fun to fly myself, so I jumped off of Pyra and spread my wings. My long, wonderful obsidian black wings. I guess you will want my description. I am about, 5'6", long brown hair, super skinny, and almost always in a black trench coat. It's never hot for me though, not unless I want it to be. Remember, airbender after all. Now, I feel I should explain the looks of the other two now. Coal, is tall, taller than me, but I am not sure of her height. She has long black hair, and is average in her weight, not fat, or skinny. Max is just like me. She has blue hair that falls to her shoulders. She is a little bit shorter than me, probably 5'3". She is a little twisted, for she wants to learn how to blood bend. That is a very twisted form of waterbending that controls a human by bending the blood inside of them. It is very powerful, but it can only be used on a full moon. There are other special bending types, such as metal bending for earthbenders, and lightning for fire. As for air, I don't know anything special, I guess that is why we get wings. None of us can bend any of the special elements, but Coal is trying for lightning. Want to know something twisted? Thought so, Coal and Max are the grand children of a very infamous firebender, Azula. She was released from prison when she was 30ish years of age, and lived a peaceful life with her husband. Azula's one and only child was a firebender just like her, with the blue fire and everything. It is apparently a trait that goes through the family, because Coal has blue firebending. It's called "the cold fire" even though it's quite the contrary. Blue fire is so much hotter than yellow, orange, and red flame.  
Now that I am flying on my own, I can understand why Pyra loves flying. It's so much more fun than being land bound. I flew for a while, keeping up with Pyra, only because she slowed down for me. I know, because I can't keep up with her at top speed, even at my best, and if I bend air currents to fly faster. Yes, I cheat to keep up with my dragon sometimes, but even then, I can't win.  
"Hey Zak, wanna practice your weaving?" Coal asked, shouting.  
"I don't- Oh, like dodging around attacks, right?" I asked, feeling stupid for mistaking something simple.  
"No dip Avatar boy. Fire coming your way." She warned, starting to release balls of flame. I flew around and avoided them. She changed her style a few times, from a giant ball, to vertical, horizontal and diagonal flame waves. I avoided everything, but she doesn't hold back, so I tired out after a good hour. I flew back on Pyra. I layed down and latched up, and took a nap.

Chapter 2: Turning Tides  
After a few days, it turned out that there was an island on the way there. I have no idea what it's called, but Pyra needs her rest. We flew there, and Pyra coiled on a high rick as soon as we all got off. She was ready for her well deserved rest.  
"So, are we going to look around, see if there is anyone here?" Max asked, ready to do something after a long, boring ride.  
"Sure, lets search for natives. Maybe they'll have some supplies." Said, leading the way, flying of course; not too fast, although that would be more fun. Getting to the center, we noticed that a small city was forming in the distance.  
"Zakary, what does it look like?" Coal asked.  
"It looks like it needs an update. I see all the houses made of bamboo, and other woods with giant leaves on top as roofs. It looks like a nice summer vacation home actually." I dropped to walk the rest of the way with the girls. I looked back, just to make sure no one was there, and noticed that the water seemed to not get any further. Is it just me, or does it seem like this is going to be bad? It can't be that bad, we are benders after all. I looked back and alarmed the girls. "It seems this island loves floods."  
"What do you mean?" Coal asked, looking back. "Oh, so that's what you mean."  
"Oh, well it's a good thing that I can freeze the water to get back to Pyra." Max boasted, proud of herself.  
"Okay Maxy, when we need to go, we'll go by ice bridge." I said, hoping the "Maxy" comment will spark something.  
"Maxy?!" She sreeched. I love when she gets angered like that. "Don't you ever call me that again!"  
"Okay, okay. Got it." I was tempted to say it again, but kept calm as we got closer to the village. Getting closer and closer, I noticed people bustling about. They all kept moving, not seeing us coming.  
"So Zak, something I am thinking, if this island is primitave, then wouldn't it's defence system be primitive too?" Coal asked.  
"Hm... It would make sense, why?"  
"Because we are being followed." Max said in a whisper. I looked over my shoulder and saw a shadow behind a tree. It looked like he had a giant sword, easily my length across my waste, and two thirds my height. I turned to face him, just in time to see him charge at us. I went to bend a wall between us, but nothing happened. I spread my wings, and flew up, avoiding his massive swing. Coal and Max both looked scared. I saw Coal do her signature fire spin, but no fire came out. Max also had her water pouch opened, but no water came out. We can't bend! I flew down at the guy before he could swing, knocking him down. He dropped the sword. I flew down to pick it up, but it was too heavy. I flew back up as the guy stood; he picked back up his blade, with ease. That thing has to be heavy as heck! Seeing as I am the only one that can fly, Max and Coal are in danger. I flew down onto the guy, but by that time, the villagers had heard all the commotion and came over, spitting darts at us. Coal was hit, and within seconds, fell to the ground. I hope she is just sleeping! Max was hit next, and had the same fate. I was flying around, and heard the whistling of the darts as they flew by. The guy with the sword held up his hand, and the darts stopped being shot. I flew in place.  
"What do you want stranger?" The fighter asked.  
"What, no introductions?" I asked, anger tinting my words.  
"You are telling me that you won't speak until you know my name? I am William. Now, what is your purpose for coming here?" He said, anger in his voice.  
"Well, you have the patience oh a rabbitsquirell. I am Zakary, the Avatar. My purpose here was to stop and let my dragon rest for the night, before we take off for Whale Tail Island."  
"Avatar hm? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be able to bend the four elements? I didn't see you bend once." William said with a smug smile.  
"I don't know what it is about this island, but it seems that my bending doesn't seem to work right now." I said, embarrassed.  
"Right, now isn't that convenient?" He said, trying to provoke me to get to the ground to attack. I stayed airborne.  
"Hey, are my friends okay?" I asked.  
"Just a sleeping venom. No pain, until we decide to kill them."  
"I will take them, and we will leave, if that is what you want." I said, hoping that he would agree.  
"Well, actually, we might need your help Avatar. I knew if you were a bender that you wouldn't be able to bend. It is actually a problem of this island. No one hare can bend. That is why I am trained to fight with my sword. Now, please come with me to the village. We will take care of your friends, and feed them when they wake." William said, his tone making a complete U-turn.  
"Why am I to trust you?"  
"What, is the all great Avatar, He Who Never Denies People in Need of Help, going to turn down my plea?" He said, smuggness returning. I looked at him, angered slightly, and dropped down. "Thankyou Avatar. I know you are the bridge between worlds, so we need you to talk to the spirit Leviathan. He is the reason for the flooding, and for blocking our chi, for bending." The people started picking up Max and Coal, and started walking back to the village. They are in for a shock when they wake.  
"Take me to where I need to go." I demanded, trying to sound like I was the almighty Avatar.  
"Okay, come with me." William said, turning and walking toward town.

Chapter 3: Spirit World Encounter


End file.
